


I Would Die For This Cause

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Ignis, F/M, POV Female Character, Post-Altissia, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Stubborness, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You and Ignis have an argument again about Ignis' loyalty to the Crown, and the lengths he would go to to protect Noctis.





	I Would Die For This Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Vathaekel on tumblr: "I would die for this cause," with Ignis. 
> 
> Let’s continue on the angst train. Next stop: Ignis Central. Post-Altissia so Blind!Ignis. I think this is the first time that I have written Blind!Ignis now I have thought about it.

“I would die for this cause!” You looked at Ignis as if he had grown a second head. He stared in your direction, looking at a spot slightly to your left as he was blind. It had been a strain at your relationship for a little while, him trying to figure out his new world and trying to learn how to fight again. But he had managed, with your help.

But he still was loyal to his disappeared King. It had been five years since Noctis Lucis Caelum had vanished into the Crystal, and no one had an idea when and  _if_  he was ever going to come back. You know Ignis worried, his whole life had been revolved around his friend and King, but it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Ignis was still waiting, as if he was frozen in time. He should live a bit.

And that is why the two of you were fighting. “Die for this cause? Do you think Noctis would want this? Wants  _any_  of you just wait and waste your lives away.” Noctis wouldn’t want them to die. He would want them to live on. 

“I am not wasting my life away. I am preparing myself to fight by his side again and fulfill his prophecy.”

“No matter the consequences.” 

“Yes, Y/N, no matter what. Nothing is more important to me than my King. Not my life, not anything.” It felt like a smack in your face when he said that. “I would die for him. Always.” You always knew that he always valued himself less than his friend. Always had a suspicion that you weren’t even in the same league. And to have it confirmed right now, it kind of hurt. Especially since…your hand brushed over your stomach as you tried not to throw up.

“You’re an idiot,” you just whispered tiredly and walked away, locking the bathroom door behind you. There were no footsteps following you, just hammering the fact home. Sitting down on the bathroom, you pulled the stick out of your pocket. The positive pregnancy test almost mocking you.

 _What were you going to do now_?


End file.
